Barangay Amateur Singing Contest
Barangay Amateur Singing Contest is a segment that premiered on 23 May 2017 and ended on 15 June 2017. It is a talent competition for amateur singers who have excellent stage presence and vocal skills. It is a subsegment of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. The hosts of the segment roleplayed as barangay officials of a fictional community known as Barangay Bigote. Characters of the segment included Jose Manalo as Kap. Jose, Wally Bayola as Chiska, and Paolo Ballesteros as Ngangawad Paolo. From time to time, Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza joined the segment as Bae-rangay Tanod Alden and Secretary Maine, respectively. The segment also featured the Internet sensation Jinky Cubillan-Anderson, also known as Madam Kilay, who trended online after posting a series of humorous eyebrow tutorials and feel-good clips together with her foreign spouse who she calls "AFAM". Overview Registration and audition The segment takes its inspiration from the amateur singing competitions sponsored by local barangay governments which has been an important part of the Filipinos' cultural love for music. Eat Bulaga!'s singing contest was open to amateur singers who are regulars at barangay singing contests. The contestants did not have to be residents of the barangay where Juan for All, All for Juan was held on the day of their performances. Daily rounds The daily rounds were held on weekdays at the beginning of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol ''(before the Sugod Bahay portion). Each daily round featured two new contestants who first had a sit-down interview with the segment's hosts. The contestants then performed their song choice in front of the barangay audience. The winners of the daily rounds received a cash prize of ₱10,000 and advanced to the weekly finals of the competition. Announcement of the daily winner was made after the Takbuhan portion of ''Juan for All, All for Juan. Weekly finals Daily winners competed against each other in the weekly finals. The contestants performed in front of the barangay audience using the same song that they sang in the daily rounds. The weekly winners received ₱20,000. Cancellation After the announcement of the winner of the third weekly finals, the hosts did their closing spiel urging viewers to look forward to the singing contest again. However, the segment never returned again. The entire "Barangay Bigote" skit and its characters were also scrapped as a result of the segment's cancellation. Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol ''returned to its regular lineup. The segment's inconsistent schedule and the departure of Jinky Cubillan-Anderson (Madam Kilay) from the noontime show may have caused the producers and the audience to lose interest with the segment. It is unknown if the show was planning to have a grand finals for the segment. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who have been involved in the segment at some point in its run. This may include main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Jose Manalo (as Kap. Jose) *Jinky Cubillan-Anderson (as Madam Kilay) *Maine Mendoza (as Secretary Maine) *Vic Sotto *Tito Sotto *Ryan Agoncillo *Wally Bayola (as Chiska) *Paolo Ballesteros (as Ngangawad Paolo) *Alden Richards (sometimes as Bae-rangay Tanod Alden) *Joey de Leon *Allan K Results chart '''Daily rounds' The daily rounds were held on weekdays. Each round featured three new contestants who must compete against one another. They were primarily collaboratively hosted by the barangay and the studio hosts. Daily winners competed against each other in the weekly finals. The contestants performed in front of the barangay audience using the same song that they sang in the daily rounds. Week of 23 May–27 May Week of 29 May–14 June List of contestants A total of 18 contestants competed in the Barangay Amateur Singing Contest. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Barangay Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2017 Segments Category:Juan for All, All for Juan Category:Singing Contests Category:Music Competitions Category:Talent Contests Category:Quality Articles